Mi primer beso no puede ser con cualquiera
by Nekoloid-chan
Summary: Hatsune Miku se enamora de Megurine Luka pero comete el gran error de callar sus sentimientos. Con tal de olvidarle sale con Kaito, pero su corazón grita otro nombre.


Desde hace un tiempo, una chica peli turquesa, tenía unos fuertes sentimientos hacia su amiga. Esta peli turquesa, cuyo nombre era Miku Hatsune, era la típica chica que a sus 16 años no había tenido aun novio y no había dado su primer beso. Para ella su primer beso debía ser con aquella persona a la que amaba y no con cualquiera, como se hace hoy en día.

Cada noche lloraba, no aguantaba más, necesitaba estar con ella pero las dos eran chicas. Tal vez si se confesaba Luka le tendría asco, así que cometió el error de callar sus sentimientos sin saber antes los de la peli rosa. Otras de sus amigas sabían de sus sentimientos y la animaron a confesarse pero el miedo pudo más.

-Eres una cobarde, Miku. Tanto no la quieres si no te atreves a decírselo – se enfadó Gumi. Ella sabía de los sentimientos de la peli turquesa, pero también los de la peli rosa. Solo podía ayudar, a dar un empujoncito, no podía decir 'Hey, sabes? Miku/Luka te quiere!' ese no era su trabajo

-Si la quiero pero compréndeme, Gumi! – ambas habían discutido más de una vez por este tema – Prefiero seguir conservando mi amistad con ella a que me tenga asco

-Y si te equivocas? Y si ella también quiere algo más que amistad? Entonces no solo te haces daño a ti! También a ella! Díselo! En caso de que no sienta lo mismo podéis seguir siendo amigas! Luka no te tendrá manía

-No puedo seguir con esto… la necesito tanto – bajó la cabeza y empezó a llorar

-Shh… - la abrazó y comenzó a acariciar su cabeza para tranquilizarla – te entiendo… el amor es complicado y doloroso pero una vez lo dominas es lo mejor que hay, por eso debes decírselo… - la niña empezó a sollozar más – hablemos de esto en otro momento

* * *

Miku intentaba pasar menos tiempo con Luka, así debería sentir menos ganas de ella ¿no? Pero solo hacía más daño a ambas. La peli rosa intentaba acercarse a ella pero la menor solo se alejaba más. Luka también tenía miedo de confesarle sus sentimientos a la peli turquesa, pero al menos no dejaba de hablarle

Al cabo del tiempo un chico se le confesó a la menor, Kaito era su nombre, al principio le rechazó pero tras mucho pensar decidió aceptar. Pensó que si estaba con otra persona podría olvidarse de Luka, pensó que podía desencadenar nuevos sentimientos por otra persona, pero al paso del tiempo descubrió que no fue así y que poco a poco estaba matando a su corazón con falso amor

-Qué crees que estás haciendo?! – una cosa era que no se confesara y otra cosa era que empezara a salir con chicos, esa no era su amiga, la chica que esperaba salir solo con una persona por el resto de su vida – Esta no eres tú! No me vuelvas a hablar…

* * *

Al paso de tiempo la peli rosa ya no intentaba acercarse a la menor, había comprendido el mensaje. Su corazón estaba roto en millones de pedazos pero la seguía amando con cada pedacito. Había oído de su relación con Kaito pero no creía que fuera cierto, ella era muy fría con el peli azul, ni siquiera le daba la mano, siempre lo mantenía a distancia.

Vio a su amiga peli verde, realmente enfadada a pesar que la discusión que había tenido con Miku llevaba ya unos días – Gumi, que te pasa?

-No lo aguanto, Luka! No puedo seguir viendo como su corazón se marchita poco a poco como si de una flor se tratara! No puedo seguir viendo como tú haces como si nada pasara y no soporto como da falsas ilusiones a ese chico

-Y si realmente está con él porque siente algo? Y si la he olvidado?

-Esa chica es del tipo que una vez ama a una persona no la olvida jamás y yo sé que la persona a la que ama no es él – señaló al chico, en ese momento pasaba junto a Miku, la segunda con la cabeza baja – y también sé que tú no la has olvidado, solo tienes que ver cómo la miras, te está destrozando… y no eres la única a la que se le está derrumbando todo – volvió a mirar al chico

-Él te gusta…

* * *

Cada día Kaito insistía en acompañar a Miku a su casa pero ésta siempre se negaba. Hoy sí o sí la acompañaba y como siempre la chica estaba distante y fría

-Ya llevamos un tiempo y no me has dado ni una mísera muestra de cariño, Miku

-Solo llevamos una semana y media, dije que lo intentaría contigo, no que estuviera enamorada de ti.

-Una semana y media es más que suficiente! Eres mi novia ahora, te he dejado un tiempo pero se ha terminado – la arrinconó contra la pared y la miró a los ojos. Empezó a cortar distancia

Con las manos en el pecho le alejaba, lágrimas a punto de salir. Con más fuerzas le empujó hasta apartarlo del todo – Mi primer beso no puede ser con cualquiera!

En ese mismo instante alguien golpeó al peli azul en la mejilla. Retrocedió unos pasos atrás y se llevó la mano a la parte afectada – Pero qu- - cuando levantó la vista se encontró con la peli rosa mirándole con asco, desprecio – Qué te crees que haces? – agarró a la peli turquesa por el brazo y la atrajo hacia él

Ésta al notar el agarre del chico le dio un fuerte manotazo – No! No quiero seguir con esto! Todo ha sido un error! – lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas mientras le gritaba que se fuera. Retrocedió unos pasos cuando él se acercó un poco y cayó al suelo

Luka se puso delante de la chica, que ahora lloraba más fuerte, impidiendo que Kaito se le acercara. Éste prefirió irse, después de todo, nada sentía por la peli turquesa – Miku… - se agachó para quedar a la altura de la nombrada, que lloraba descontroladamente – Hey, mírame – le apartó las manos de la cara para verla y la abrazó

-No puedo seguir con esto…

-No tienes porque seguir… - apoyó la frente en el hombro de la menor y apretó el abrazo

* * *

Cuando la chica se calmó, Luka decidió llevarla a su casa. Ahora las dos se encontraban en el sofá: la peli rosa tumbada y Miku, llorando aun, sobre ella, con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de la primera.

-Miku – le levantó la cabeza para poder verla pero ésta no quería mirarla, no después de su error – Miku, mírame! – fue al alzar la voz cuando la peli turquesa la miró. Luka le secó las lágrimas con los pulgares pero sus manos siguieron ahí aun habiendo acabado – las princesas no lloran – y tras esas palabras le dio su primer beso a su amada

No podía responder, no se lo podía creer, tanto tiempo esperando, soñando porque esto pasara y ahora que ocurría, ella no hacía nada, solo se quedaba ahí, con los ojos muy abiertos y agarrando fuerte la camisa de la mayor

Cuando se apartó los nervios se la comían – Y bien? – y si le había robado su primer beso y no era ella la persona indicada? Y si había cometido un error? Y si Miku la odiaba ahora? Lágrimas volvían a brotar de los ojos de la menor, había cometido un gran error – Lo siento, y- - no pudo continuar pues los labios de la peli turquesa se posaron sobre los suyos

-Te amo tanto… te necesito tanto… no aguantaba más pensando que nunca me corresponderías, sentía que me moría lentamente al pensar que estaba saliendo con Kaito para olvidarte…

-Mi corazón se rompió en millones de pedazos al pensar que estabas saliendo con alguien, pero te seguía amando con cada pedacito, dolía. Ahora quiero que seas mía, quiero cumplir tu deseo de permanecer con la misma persona por el resto de la vida, quiero cumplir tu deseo de besar a la misma persona cada día, no quiero que vuelvas a llorar si no es por alegría

-Yo quiero cumplir tus deseos también

-Entonces, quieres salir conmigo?

-Creo que ya quedaba claro – apoyó la frente sobre la de la peli rosa

-Mi primer beso ha sido salado – soltó de la nada rozando sus labios con el dedo índice y luego volvió a besar a Miku, mostrando en ese beso todo lo que no se podía decir con palabras

* * *

****Neko: Um... muy empalagoso

Miku: cierto, nunca pensé que serías así... pareces tan... fría?

Neko: oh! no me refería a la historia

Miku: siempre estás comiendo!?

Neko: *intentando disimular y desviar el tema* como que soy fría?! yo soy muy cariñosa!

Luka: odio a Kaito

Neko: y yo e.e

Miku: esperamos que hayáis disfrutado el fic *acaricia a Neko*

Neko: Nya~


End file.
